


Of Green Witches and Ice Queens

by WintermoonQueen



Category: Frozen (2013), The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Ficlets, Frozen and Wicked, FrozenXWicked, Ice Queen, Wicked Witch of the West - Freeform, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch born with the color green, and a queen born with the powers over ice and snow meet and discover they have more similarities than differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Green Witches and Ice Queens

Green and back and pointy. That's all she saw.

Elsa's eyes widened, transfixed at her guest (an uninvited guest). Someone who seemed to be engaged within the book she was reading. Though she couldn't quite catch the title, what with the way the green stranger was holding the book her long, thing fingers covered the front.

She cleared her throat, finding it an appropriate time to drag the stranger from the pages.

"I'm afraid I was not informed of a guest in my library."

The green woman placed the book down on her lap, leaving the book open face down so as not to lose her place.

"I was not aware I needed permission to enjoy myself in a quiet library," she responded with an arch of her brow.

Elsa frowned.

"This is a private library in the Arendelle castle," she started, but shook her head and stepped closer until she stood over the chair the other woman resided in. The fact that she was in here, an uninvited stranger nonetheless, was the least of her concerns. "How... how did you get in here? Past the guards?"

The woman chuckled.

"I flew, isn't that obvious?"

"You-what? I'm not sure I understand."

Placing the black, pointy hat back on her head, the woman stood with a broomstick in hand (when did that get there?).

"You know, this would be a much more engaging conversation if you gave me your name before deciding to interrogate me."

"I'm not interrogating you."

"The name is Elphaba. Elphie for short."

Okay, that did not answer her question. She was still trying to figure out the broomstick and the flying thing.

Elsa pressed her lips into a thin line, but sighed and relented.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she said, deciding to humor her guest.

Elphaba was quiet, and Elsa began to feel awkward as she was unsure if she should carry on the conversation.

"So what are you then?" Elphaba asked, propping her broomstick against the chair she had been sitting in moments before.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"That dazzling dress is something I know Glinda would fawn over. Too sparkly for me though. Too shiny to be normal, you're not a witch are you?"

Elsa found herself feeling more confused now than when she had entered the library.

"No, I'm not a witch. I just have ice powers."

"So you're an ice witch."

"I... not really. I'm not a witch."

"Witch or not, it's getting too cold in here."


End file.
